The TV People
by Happymystery12
Summary: The TV people are talking to Carol Anne again, and she's giving them names! When the Sonic characters try to convince young Carol Anne to live with them, she is brought into a beautiful world with a dark secret... Please R&R Sorry for OOCness! Rated JIC!
1. Sonic

A young blond-haired girl lies in her parents' bed. It has been one year since things who she dubbed "TV people" kidnapped her.

Young Carol Anne still watches the static on TV and she will still talk to the voices she hears.

She gets up and walks over to the TV, which is static now. She sits down in front of it.

"_Hi, Carol Anne,"_ she hears.

"Hi."

"_It's nice to see you again."_

"Yeah." Carol Anne smiles. "What's your name? You never told me your name."

"_I don't have a name. Will you give me a name?"_

"I'll name you Sonic. Do you know who took me from my house?"

"_No, I'm sorry..."_

"It's okay!" Carol Anne gets closer to the TV. She presses her hand against the screen. "Can you touch my hand?" she asks the voice.

A hazy hand reached out from the static. _"I can't reach!"_

Carol Ann pressed her hand harder against the screen. "How about now, Sonic?"

Carol Anne's mother, Diane, woke up, hearing her daughter. "Carol Anne? What are you doing up?"

"I'm talking to one of the TV people, Mommy," Carol Anne said. "... He said 'Nice to meet you!'"

Diane stared at her daughter, who was still staring at the TV. "Huh?"

"Mommy, say hi to him!" Carol Anne said.

"Honey..." Diane picked Carol Anne up. "Go to bed."

"But Mommy, I still want to talk to him! Please?" Carol Anne seemed ready to cry.

"You can talk to him in the morning, honey," Diane said.

"Okay." After Diane set Carol Anne down, the girl turned to the TV. "I'll see you in the morning, Sonic!"

"_Aw... okay Carol Anne. Sweet dreams."_

"You too." Carol Anne smiled and went into her room.

She turned on the TV in her room and set it to static. "Can you sing me to sleep, Sonic?"

"_I don't know any lullabies..."_

"I like the song 'Come Little Children.' Do you know that one, Sonic?"

"_You want me to sing that to you?"_

"Yes, please." Carol Anne smiled.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away... into a land on enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play... here in my garden, of magic... Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children. The time's come to play, here in my garden... of magic..."_

Carol Anne fell asleep listening to Sonic.

"_Sweet dreams, Carol Anne."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, this story is a Sonic the Hedgehog/Poltergeist crossover. If you've never watched Poltergeist, look it up on YouTube.**


	2. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow

Carol Anne woke up the next morning. She walked over to her TV and turned it on. She then turned it to static. "Good morning, Sonic."

"_Hi Carol Anne!"_

Carol Anne pressed her hand hard against the screen. "Can you touch my hand, Sonic?"

A gloved hand reached out, just barely able to touch Carol Anne's hand. _"Yes."_

"What do you look like?" Carol Anne asked.

"_Um... I don't know. Can you draw a picture of me? I want to know what I look like."_

"Okay, Sonic!" Carol Anne got out some drawing paper and some colored pencils and a pencil before sitting back down on the wooden floor of her bedroom.

She smiled and started to draw a blue hedgehog. The hedgehog's arms, legs, and belly were bare, but the rest of him was blue. He had green eyes and wore white gloves. When she finished, Carol Anne held up the picture towards the screen. "Can you see your picture, Sonic?"

A figure that looked like the drawing appeared, his hands pressed against the screen. _"I like your drawing, Carol Anne."_

"Thank you, Sonic." Carol Anne smiled. "Do you have any friends?"

"_Yes, but they're only voices. They don't even have names. Can you draw and name them?"_

"Yes." Carol Anne smiled. She heard a second voice.

"Sonic!"

"_Hi, you! My buddy Carol Anne is gonna give you a name and looks!"_

"Yay!" The younger boy's voice laughed.

Carol Anne smiled. "I'll name you Miles Prower. Everyone calls you Tails."

"Why 'Tails'?"

Carol Anne drew a picture on a yellow fox with two tails. "Because you have two tails."

A yellow fox appeared next to Sonic. "So my name is Tails?"

"Yeah. Do you guys have any other friends?"

"Yeah! Two boy voices and one girl's voice!"

"I'll give them life, too!" Carol Anne drew a pink hedgehog in a red dress and a red echidna. "The pink hedgehog is Amy Rose and the red echidna is Knuckles."

The same two drawings, now real, appeared on the screen.

"Amy likes Sonic, and Sonic calls Knuckles 'Knucklehead' sometimes."

"**Hey!"**

"_Yay! I have a body! I love you, Sonic!"_

"Do you have any other friends?"

"**Yes, they do."**

"Hm... you sound like a Shadow!" Carol Anne drew a black hedgehog with a red streak on each of his up-turned quills.

The hedgehog appeared. **"Hello, Carol Anne."**

"Hi Shadow. Can you guys come out?"

"_No, we can't. But you can come in!"_

"I can?"

"Yeah, yeah! Go to your closet and turn on the closet light."

Carol Anne did what Tails said. "Now what?"

"_Come back to the TV. You'll feel a wind. Let it pull you in."_

"A wind?" Carol Anne turned to the closet after she sat back down in front of the TV.

"Carol Anne!" Diane called. She came into Carol Anne's room. "Honey, why are you still in here?"

"I'm talking to Sonic and his friends, Mommy," Carol Anne said. "There Sonic and Tails and Knuckles and Amy and Shadow. They're all nice!"

"Carol Anne, you need to go play outside." Diane sighed.

"Mommy, I have to help Sonic and our friends get out of the TV!" Carol Anne said.

"Carol Anne..." Diane picked the girl up. "Come on. Get dressed and we'll go to the park." She then put Carol Anne down.

"Okay..." Carol Anne started to cry after her mother left the room.

"_Don't cry, Carol Anne. We have a beautiful garden."_

"It's a magical garden! Come play with us!"

"**We can wait for you!"**

"_Please come with us, Carol Anne!"_

"**We need you, Carol Anne."**

"Okay." Carol Anne smiled. "I'll come to your garden!" She got dressed. "Here I--"

"Carol Anne, come on!" Diane called. "Robby's already done getting ready!"

"I have to leave. I'll be back soon, though, I promise!" Carol Anne grabbed a few toys then left with Diane and Carol Anne's brother, Robert (or Robby.).

"_Carol Anne!"_ "Don't leave!" **"Carol Anne, come back!"** _"Carol Anne!"_ **"Carol Anne!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know you think this may suck, but I'm trying! I watched the movie and thought this would be a good idea. So... yeah. Please review!**


	3. The Garden

Carol Anne ran through the door once she, Diane, and Robby were back from the park.

She ran to her room and set the TV to static. "I'm back from the park!"

"_Yay!"_ "We really missed you, Carol Anne." _"Yeah!"_ **"Yeah."** **"I missed you too."**

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Carol Anne said.

"_Can you draw our garden? We don't know what it looks like."_

"Okay." Carol Anne drew a garden with a big playground, a pond, a swimming pool that looked like it was in mountains, a fountain, and beautiful plants. She also put some toys and food in the garden.

She showed the picture to them.

"_It's soo pretty!"_

"**I like it too!!"**

"Thank you, Carol Ann!"

"_It's great!"_

"**I like it too."**

"You're welcome," Carol Anne said, smiling.

"_How old are you?"_

Diane came into Carol Anne's room as she was talking to them.

DIANE'S POV

I stood in the doorway watching Carol Anne stare at the screen.

She was talking to something. "Six. Yes. I don't know. No. No. You're welcome. You all look nice. Yes."

"Carol Anne?" I said. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Sonic and his friends, Mommy!" she told me. She stood up and turned to me. "They want me to go to their garden!"

"Sweetie..." I picked Carol Anne up and put her in her bed. "You need some sleep." I saw her drawings on the floor. "Who are these?"

"I drew my friends, Mommy," she told me, taking the pictures from me. She held up the blue hedgehog. "This is Sonic." The yellow fox. "Tails." The red echidna. "Knuckles." The pink hedgehog. "Amy." Finally, she held up the black and red hedgehog. "And Shadow."

She then reached for her colored pencils and when she got them, she drew eight jewels in the center of the garden. "The big one is the Master Emerald. It controls the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Honey..." I sighed. "Get some sleep."

"Okay, Mommy..." I heard Carol Anne sigh as I left the room.

Carol Anne's POV

I was ready to cry. I couldn't talk to them until after school tomorrow, and even then, I had homework first!

"I'm sorry, guys. Good night..." I told them.

"_Good night, Carol Anne,"_ Sonic said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, next chapter is all Sonic characters. Pretty odd story, huh? :D**


	4. Taken

"_Well, what do you wanna do until we can talk to Carol Anne again?"_

"I don't know."

"**I'm bored."**

"_Yeah. Hm..."_

"Sonic, look!!"

Tails pointed at Carol Anne. The tree outside her room had broken through the window and branches moved towards her.

Carol Anne was screaming bloody murder.

Sonic and the other ran through the garden, looking for a way out. _"Don't worry, Carol Anne!!"_ "We're coming!!"

"HELP ME!!" Carol Anne screeched. "HELP ME, GUYS, HELP ME!!!"

"Carol Anne!!" her mother yelled.

Sonic's POV

_Carol Anne was in big trouble. "Carol Anne!!" I yelled. "Come to the closet and shut the door! Then turn on the light!!"_

"Okay!" _I heard._

_I waited at the doorway to the garden for Carol Anne. _I hope she's okay, _I thought._

_When I saw Carol Anne come through the portal, I smiled. "You're alright!"_

"Yeah," _she said. _"And now I can stay here!"

"_Yeah." I smiled. "I'm glad you can."_

Tails' POV

I saw Carol Anne come through the portal and I dashed over to her and hugged her. "Carol Anne! You're okay!"

She smiled and hugged me back. "Oh, you're so cute!"

"Thank you~!" I chimed, happy to see she was okay. "Are you okay, Carol Anne? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine." Carol Ann smiled. "That was just really--"

We heard someone yelling, "Carol Anne! Carol Anne!"

"Robby!" Carol Anne said. "Robby, I'm in the Garden!"

"... What garden?!" We saw a boy that looked about nine or ten looking at the TV. "What garden, Carol Anne?! Where are you?!"

"I'm in the Garden, Robby, I'm in my friends' Garden!!" Carol Anne yelled.

Carol Anne's POV

"Robby, get Mom! Get Mom, Robby, get Mom!" I yelled.

"_Carol Anne,"_ Sonic said. _"Carol Anne, we need to run! It's coming!"_

"What's coming?" I asked. "What is it?"

"_Carol Anne, run!!"_ Sonic yelled over a roaring wind.

"Get outta here, Carol Anne! Go while the portal's still open!! Go home!!"

"No! I'm not gonna leave you!" I yelled. I hugged Tails. I started to cry. "I won't leave!"

Something came to me. _**"Carol Anne..."**_ it whispered. _**"Carol Anne... come to me..."**_

I started to walk towards the figure. It looked like a kid at my school.

"_**Carol Anne.... Carol Anne... Run away from the light... It will hurt you..."**_

"Run away from the light...?"

"_**Yes... The light will do nothing but hurt..."**_

"Run away from the light." I smiled. "Yeah."

"_Carol Anne, no!!"_ Sonic yelled. _"It'll hurt you!! Carol Anne!!"_

"Carol Anne, come back!"

"**Don't go, Carol Anne!"**

"_Carol Anne, don't listen to it! Run away from it!!"_

"**Carol Anne!!"**

Their screams faded as I walked away...


End file.
